It is common practice to use internally mounted mirror head brackets for adjustably mounting the mirror head upon a body-mounted support arm. Typically, however, such brackets are mounted upon one wall or surface of the mirror shell as is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,275. Vehicle induced vibrations are transmitted through the body-mounted support arm to the bracket and hence to the bracket-supporting surface of the mirror head shell. As noted, as the gage or cross section of the shell is reduced, the vibration is accentuated thereby tending to blur the image being reflected through the mirror element.
It has also been the practice to provide mirror head bracket means wherein the end of the body-mounted support arm disposed within the head is clamped between two coacting members of the bracket means. To compensate for dimensional variations due to manufacture, wear, or temperature, the coacting clamping members commonly have been connected by adjusting screws to permit periodic external adjustment of clamping pressure.
The bracket structure of the present invention reduces mirror head vibration and eliminates the need to periodically adjust the clamping pressure between the mirror head support area and the coacting mirror head bracket means.